Sick Sad Little World
by dockfangirl
Summary: Klaus witnesses the fight between Caroline and Elena in 4X16. This is what I want to happen during the speculated about fight between Caroline and Elena.
1. Part 1 - Sick Sad Little World

I don't own these characters, if I did there would obviously be more blood sharing. After all of the speculation about 4X16 about the fight between Caroline and Elena, I just had to write down what was happening in my head. This part is **rated M** for language.

**Sick Sad Little World** (part 1)

_The world is a drought when out of love  
Please come back to us you're all of the above_**_  
"I'm making a choice to be out of touch  
Leave me be" _**_he said  
He said he said_**_  
"leave me here in my  
Stark raving sick sad little world!"_** - Incubus

Klaus had been tracking Hayley for two days straight only resting to sleep and feed and then picking up right where he left off. He was making his way back out to the hillside about two miles outside of Mystic Falls to resume his search when a familiar scent invaded his wandering thoughts.

He could smell Caroline's light effervescent scent on the air as strong as if she were mere inches in front of him. It called to his wolf and he had to repress the urge to transform; to shred his clothes and let his claws sink into the soft earth. He shook off the notion and trained his hearing, tuning out the sounds of the forest and attempted to pick up the lilting notes of her voice.

Klaus could barely register the small sound on the air, but as soon as he heard it, he took off in the direction it was coming from. As he approached a clearing through the dense trees, Caroline's soft scent grew stronger and he could also smell the presence of another female. The Doppelgänger. Klaus rolled his eyes as he realized that Caroline and Elena were together. He hung back several yards after he spied them. Both girls were still clad in their red cheerleading uniforms, but his eyes were drawn to Caroline. Her blond hair was in a bouncy ponytail and her long creamy legs were bared for his appreciation. Klaus wanted nothing more than to trail his fingers along the silky skin of her legs. He surmised that this wasn't a hike for pleasure when he noticed Caroline's tense posture and the irritation lacing her words to Elena. He stepped back into the cover of the trees, never making his presence known, and listened in on their conversation.

Caroline was dragging Elena by her arm and stopped abruptly. "Seriously! You can't just go around draining people for sport or because they pissed you off, Elena."

Elena jerked her arm away. "Yes, I can, Caroline. I'm a vampire, it's what we do."

"It is not! You know that those girls had families. You know that Stefan and Damon are out burying their bodies right now!" Caroline was so exasperated with her.

Elena narrowed her eyes accusingly. "What is this? Are we back to the old days when I was your every obsession? Are you back to being jealous of me?"

Caroline shook her head in disbelief. "Get over yourself."

"You are, aren't you?" Elena laughed. "You're jealous that I turned it off. I bet you'd give anything to flip that switch, so you could get over Tyler leaving." Then she smiled torturously. "But truly, I bet you wish you could turn it off, so you can go fuck Klaus without feeling guilty."

Caroline looked scandalized at her unrecognizable best friend.

"If that's what you're worried about, I won't judge." Elena assured her mockingly. "I could give a damn about you wanting to fuck Klaus. By all means, have an orgasm for me. I'm sure it'll be grades above anything Tyler ever did for you."

"Shut up, Elena. You don't know anything about me and Tyler anymore." Caroline couldn't believe the audacity of her. She hadn't confided in Elena in months about Tyler.

"Please, you never shut up about him!" Elena scoffed. "I know every intimate detail about how you'd have to wait for Tyler to fall asleep after you had sex, before you went in the bathroom and finished yourself off."

The unfeeling brunette smiled again. "Well, that is until Klaus came along. Now you don't even talk about your sex life with Tyler anymore. I guess that's either because you guys weren't having it after he came home with Hayley or when you did have it, you just squeezed your legs really tight and pictured Klaus in your mind to get off." Elena laughed, putting her hand on her hip as if she was pleased with herself.

"So is that how you can stomach sleeping with Damon, you have to picture Stefan?" Caroline couldn't resist getting in a few digs of her own.

Elena rolled her eyes uncaringly. "No, but it is what I started doing with Stefan. I'd just lie there and think about Damon's face and his hands and his tongue doing **_any_** and **_everything_** I want."

Caroline was disgusted with the zombie wearing her best friend's face. "I'm sure with the sire bond in effect, Damon can just look at you and ask you to come and you do it on demand. Like a good little robot."

Elena was silent for a moment and then her eyes were cruel. "You remember what that's like, don't you? Damon told me he had to compel you to orgasm, you were so frigid."

Caroline had never felt the twisting fury inside of her chest like she did for Elena in that moment. "FUCK YOU, ELENA! He had to compel me, because all he wanted from me was access to you and _you know that_. You know how cruel he was to me, you know how terrified I was of him."

Elena just leaned her head back and scoffed some more. "Maybe he did compel you for information, afterwards, but the first time was all on you and we both know it." She leveled those hollow eyes at Caroline again and advanced on her. "You wanted Stefan, but he wanted me so you went after Damon. It's what you do."

Caroline felt like she could rip Elena's throat out and not feel any remorse. "I SAID. SHUT. UP!"

Elena got within an inch of her face and glared at her. "Make me." She whispered and then she pushed Caroline so hard that she flew several yards into the unforgiving trunk of a tree, falling face first in the dirt.

Before Caroline could get her bearings, Elena was on her once again winding her fist around Caroline's ponytail and pulling her head all the way back to bend over and look Caroline in the eyes.

"I'm tired of you talking shit about me." Elena announced coldly before turning Caroline's ponytail to the side and slamming the side of her face into a nearby rock.

Caroline was disoriented and her ear was ringing in excruciating pain. Not to mention the broken ribs she could feel scraping against her left lung.

Elena smirked at Caroline still bending over her before she let go of her hair, she raised up and put her foot against Caroline's throat. "You know, Damon taught me how pressure points work."

Elena changed the angle of her foot so that her heel was against Caroline's throat with the toe of her foot pointed at her chin. "If I pressed hard enough right here, I could put my foot right through your skull and take your head off." She gave Caroline another unfeeling smile before she began to press harder.

Caroline looked into the seemingly soulless eyes of her friend, a part of her wondered if she could somehow reach her. If she could connect with the person she knew Elena still was. She didn't have time to consider it though. Caroline didn't want to hurt Elena, but she knew she needed to disable her or she just might die out here in the forest at Elena's hands and then Elena would have to live with that too.

Caroline mustered her strength and grabbed Elena's foot against her throat and dislodged the pressure. Elena was momentarily surprised and before she could recover, Caroline twisted violently and snapped Elena's ankle.

Elena cried out in pain and fell to the side allowing Caroline to break free. Caroline took off and was sprinting away when she felt Elena grab her by the back of the throat and slam her into another tree, face first. The bark scraped at her skin and she felt a trickle of blood mix with her own tears at the corner of her eyes.

She rounded on Elena, pissed off and at her breaking point. "What the fuck is your problem, Elena?"

"You. You're my fucking problem, Caroline!" Elena yelled at her, her eyes were so dark she looked like a demon. "You think you know better. You think you can tell me what to do; how to live."

A gnawing sense at the back of Caroline's mind told her that she was in real trouble. "I'm just trying to help you, Elena." She appealed.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING HELP!" Elena screamed, before she dug her fingers into the trunk of the tree ripping into the wood.

Caroline didn't have a chance to process what Elena was doing until her friend flashed in front of her and impaled her in the thigh with a large jagged piece of wood.

Caroline screamed in agony, the pain was so unbearable she could no longer stand and she sunk down onto the hard ground.

Elena stood over her once again, looking down at her with contempt and malice in her eyes. "I could have put that in your heart, you know. Now you'll have time to think about ever crossing me again." Her dark eyes drifted down to the blood seeping out of Caroline's leg and she smiled a little, satisfied with her work.

"I think I hear a hiker and after this little workout, I'm hungry again." Elena met Caroline's eyes once again and let the smile fade from her mouth. "I'll give you some time to think about our little chat." She said, before flashing off away from her.

* * *

Caroline sat there in shock, the situation closing in around her. She knew she needed to try to work the wood from her leg and catch up with Elena, but she was so tired. The fighting and the blood loss were doing a number on her and all she wanted to do was close her eyes and give into the exhaustion. She felt the angry tears sliding down her face and she closed her eyes to get her bearings for a moment. She inhaled deeply, taking deep breaths to calm herself and that's when she smelled him. It was Klaus. His smell was danger and temptation, a storm and a haven. Caroline was comforted and put even more on edge at the same time.

She opened her eyes and he was walking toward her with a look on his face so full of concern that she felt like she'd pass out from the intensity of it.

Klaus bent down in front of Caroline and she watched as his gray henley stretched tight across his broad shoulders and his black jeans stood out in contrast to the green of the grass. She could tell by how carefully he approached her that she must look exactly the way she felt. Like a doll that had been tossed from a moving car and left exposed to the elements to be run over again and again. When he opened his mouth to speak, her body began to shake violently and she had to close her eyes again.

He should have come out sooner, Klaus admonished himself. He never should have let that fight go on as long as it did, but Caroline was capable of taking care of herself and he needed her to realize that.

"You we're going easy on her, because you're older and you don't want to hurt her." Klaus spoke softly to Caroline and she opened her eyes. "But she's flipped that little switch and that means she isn't above fighting dirty." He narrowed his eyes at her before gently cupping her face in his hands. His thumbs grazed across her cheeks tenderly and Caroline felt like she could forget everything that had happened with Elena from that simple touch alone.

But then she made herself remember who she was dealing with. "Oh and your outrage is because you've never stabbed me. I guess in your mind, only you're allowed to do that." She rasped out between clenched teeth.

"I was grieving my brother whose body you were standing over as you baited me." He explained. "I wasn't..." He stopped suddenly and dropped her gaze.

Caroline grabbed his hands, keeping them on her face. "What? You weren't yourself?" Her voice demanded he look at her again. "Well, I know that Klaus and neither is Elena right now."

Caroline shook her head as her eyes filled with tears again. "She lost her brother and then she watched his body burn the same way you did with Kol." The tears spilled over and slid hotly across his fingers, branding his skin with the pain she felt for her friend. "Elena was so distraught that Damon had to use the sire bond to make her turn off her humanity."

Klaus looked into the agony ridden depths of Caroline's eyes and his gut twisted for her. "And I can see it in your eyes, you've already forgiven her for this..." He looked down at her bleeding thigh, this time inspecting the wound. He figured out that Elena had stabbed through to her femoral artery into the bone. He looked back to her face. "And yet those same lovely eyes of yours still scorn me."

Caroline held his pensive gaze. She could see everything he felt for her in that moment. He was enraged about finding her in the woods stabbed by Elena. He was astonished at her forgiveness for her friend and yet she could see how hurt he was because he thought that she didn't feel any forgiveness for him. "Klaus..."

"It's no matter." Klaus clenched his jaw and dropped his hands from her face. He grabbed her around the waist and halted her up painfully before resting her against a tree.

"You have something to take care of, love. I can hear the uncoordinated rumblings of Elena coming back through the forest to make sure you learned your lesson." Klaus let go of her waist with one hand and brushed the loose strands of her hair away from her face. "But that's never going to happen, Caroline."

He smiled with a determined look in his eyes. "You're going back out there and you're going to break her neck, because if you don't, I'm going rip it from her shoulders for doing this to you."

Caroline gasped at him. She could barely move without the wood tearing the flesh of her leg and he wanted her to break Elena's neck.

He simply looked at her squarely. "When you get some age on you, and I will make sure that you're around long enough to understand, after a while turning off your humanity is no longer an option. That little switch is only a temporary fix to allow vampires the chance to survive, to thrive."

Klaus furrowed his brow for a moment before he continued. "If one had to feel the pain of every kill before learning how to control the bloodlust, there'd be a lot less of us running around."

He moved his hand to the back her neck, his fingers stroked her soothingly, and he sighed. "As you get older you have to feel **_everything_** anyway, especially the regrets." He moved closer to her and leaned his forehead against hers. "They weigh on your conscious and you're left to consider the ramifications of your actions, forever."

Klaus closed his eyes then. "I'll never be able to articulate how sorry I am that I hurt you." He opened his eyes again and it seemed like the blue of his irises began to swirl like a violent sea. The emotion in their depths provoked Caroline and she gripped his shoulders to keep herself upright. "I am sorry, Caroline. I never wanted to touch you in the heat of anger and I never will again." He declared. "But that doesn't mean I'll allow anyone else to either and that includes your Doppelgänger best friend."

Klaus pushed himself back from Caroline and bent down in front her. Once again, he inspected the wood embedded in her bare thigh. He couldn't pull it out, not here. He rubbed his hand across his face and growled low in his throat at the state of her mangled flesh. He stood up once again only to be met by the terrified look on Caroline's face.

He was going to have to make her understand that she she had to do this. She needed to do this, for herself as well as her friend. "Caroline, you can do this."

"I can't." She said immediately.

"You have to, Caroline." He told her simply. "I told you that I won't let her hurt you again. Now she's about a hundred yards away from this clearing and she's coming for you. Either you snap or neck or I will." He looked sympathetic. "It's your choice."

"Caroline..." Caroline could hear Elena call her name tauntingly and she and Klaus both looked in her direction.

"I'll do it." Caroline spoke and then corrected herself. "I **can** do it."

Klaus nodded and then backed away from Caroline just as Elena flashed back to the spot where she left her.

"Well, lunch was great. It's a shame you had to miss it." Elena announced as she walked toward her. "I see you're back on your feet. Does that mean we can resume our... _conversation_?"

Caroline squared her shoulders and put the slightest pressure on her right leg. She had to clench her jaw to keep from wincing in pain, but she refused to let Elena see it. Caroline strategized quickly. She'd allow Elena to come closer before she pushed off with her damaged leg and flashed behind her friend.

Elena continued to trek confidently closer unaware that either she was going to get her neck snapped by Caroline or have her head ripped off by Klaus.

Klaus stood back surveying Caroline's options. He figured she needed to allow Elena to get closer before she pushed off on her injured leg to flash behind Elena and corner her. He smelled the older Salvatore walking up behind him before he sensed his presence and Klaus didn't hesitate to flash behind Damon and pin him to a tree with his hand wrapped around his throat. "No need for haste, Caroline's got it under control now."

"She's going to hurt Elena." Damon hissed.

"Oh yes, she is. And Elena deserves it, now doesn't she? After all, you did leave Caroline to babysit your little sired monster, now didn't you?" Klaus tightened his hand around Damon's throat all the while keeping his eye on Elena stalking ever closer to Caroline.

"And what are you doing here?" Damon struggled. "Following your favorite blonde?" Klaus only smiled as Damon's trachea began to crush under his fingers.

Just when Klaus was about to answer Damon, Caroline made her move and flashed behind Elena. He watched with enamored satisfaction as she kicked Elena in the back with her left leg and the Doppelgänger hit the forest floor with a thump. Caroline was on her in seconds. With her knees holding down the brunettes shoulders, she grabbed her forehead and chin and then twisted skillfully breaking Elena's neck.

Caroline had used all of her remaining energy to take out Elena and now she felt a blackness creeping into her vision. She pushed herself off of Elena and leaned against the tree once more, feeling as if she would pass out.

Klaus leveled his eyes back at Damon, now turning red from the pain of Klaus' fingers digging into his throat. "If I had the time, I'd rip it out for what you did to Caroline. What was that advice you gave me? Ah yes, "be bad with a purpose." Well let me put it like this, Damon. If you ever use Caroline again, you will have _served your purpose_." Klaus pulled Damon a little closer by his throat. "Are we clear?"

Damon pulled at the fingers around his jugular and they loosened slightly before he was able to speak, "Crystal."

Klaus removed his hand from Damon's throat and Damon slumped against the tree before pushing off to go find Elena. Klaus was right behind him and flashed in front of Caroline moments before Damon bent down over her friend.

Caroline felt Klaus' warm hand on her cold cheek and she leaned into him. She could barely keep her eyes open, she was so worn out. "You did a good job, Caroline." She thought she heard him say, before she was being lifted into his arms.

"Oh, and you might want to find the body of that hiker Elena had for lunch, after she stabbed Caroline in the thigh and left her to bleed out." Klaus informed Damon before he secured Caroline's body against him and flashed off.

* * *

Klaus had been traveling at top speed for a mile when he felt Caroline stir against him and he slowed down to walk normally. Her eyes opened briefly and he could tell that she was relieved that it was him carrying her, but then a panic set in and she began to squirm in his hold.

"What is it, sweetheart?" He asked.

"Elena?" She asked tiredly.

"Don't worry, I left her in one peace. Damon has her." Klaus quieted her and her eyes drifted closed once again.

As soon as she settled back down against him, Klaus picked up his speed and didn't stop until he was approaching the back of his house. When he walked up to the back entrance he looked down at Caroline in his arms. Her face was pained but still so beautiful, her graceful neck was leaning against him and her fingers were grasping his shirt subconsciously. He'd never been allowed to hold her for so long and he feared he'd never be allowed to again. He sighed heavily before leaning against the door and turning the knob.

Klaus made his way through his house with Caroline in his arms. He was grateful to realize that he'd left his bedroom door open because he wouldn't need to jostle her again to go inside. He walked past his bed, foregoing putting her down there, and into his bathroom. He carefully placed Caroline on his sink and as soon as her wounded leg changed positions, she opened her eyes.

"Ow..." Caroline hissed from the pain. Her hands still gripping his shirt.

"I'm sorry, but that stake is all the way through the bone. This is the only way I'll get it out." Klaus explained patiently.

Caroline tensed at first, but then she took a deep breath and nodded her head to him. "OK."

Klaus rested his hands on the tops of Caroline's thighs. The right one still wept with her blood and the left one flinched under his soft pressure. "I'm going to pull it out on three, OK."

She wasn't ready, but she wanted to get it over with anyway. "OK."

"One..." Klaus started the countdown and met her eyes. Just as she anticipated him saying 'two,' he braced his hand on her uninjured thigh and ripped the stake from her leg leaving a piece still embedded in the back of her thigh.

"Damn it Klaus, you lied!" She screamed at him, slapping him across the chest as he dropped the wood that had impaled her to his bathroom floor.

"I know, I didn't want you to anticipate it." He smirked a little at the color that returned briefly to her cheeks. "The hardest part is knowing when someone is going to hurt you and thinking about the pain."

She didn't speak for a second, merely studied him with a dazed expression. It dawned on her then that he'd carried her all the way to his house, never putting her down, not even to open the door. And the longer she watched him, the look on his face turned from slight amusement to concern so genuine, it stole her breath.

The golden curls of his hair were tousled and her fingers flexed for a moment as she thought about running them through it. His stubble caressed his full lips that were plump and firm-looking. Which made her think of kissing him and wondering what it would feel like. Would the beard tickle or scratch her chin and face? What would it feel like in other places?

He couldn't help but feel like she was looking into him as well as at him. He couldn't hold her eyes with his any longer and looked back down at her wounded thigh. One hand grabbed her waist and the other went to the back of her leg.

Caroline gasped out loud when his palm came in contact with the remaining shard of wood still embedded in the back of her thigh, down to the bone. She bit her bottom lip hard and squeezed her eyes tightly.

Klaus looked back up at her face and felt his heart clench in shared agony of what he'd have to do. He made up his mind that he needed to distract her.

"Caroline, I have to turn you around. Do you think you can stand?" He asked hesitantly.

She sighed heavily and winced. Her chin quivering in anticipation. "Yeah."

He cupped the back of her head and looked her in the eyes again, bringing their faces close together. "It'll be OK, sweetheart. I promise."

The security in his voice calmed her just as much as his touch and she nodded her head in agreement. Caroline felt Klaus's hands on her waist again as he picked her up slightly from the counter to put her on her feet. Once she was standing, he turned her around and positioned her with her stomach against the sink, the cold porcelain shocking her skin bared between her skirt and her top.

Klaus spread her feet apart and bent her forward a little. He kneeled behind her to inspect the angle of the stake and came face to face with the back of her thighs. With her body bent over the sink and her feet apart, he had an unobstructed view of the crotch of her tiny red shorts underneath her cheerleading skirt. Klaus was immediately taken by how much she was on display for him and quickly raised up behind her.

When Caroline met his eyes in the mirror, the look on his face was all-consuming lust. She felt her body react willfully and she had to break the eye contact and look down at the sink. She felt Klaus' arm go around her waist and pull her body against his chest. She gripped the sides of his sink with both of her hands in anticipation of him removing the other piece of wood, but the pain didn't register. Instead she felt his lips graze across the nape of her neck and the pleasure from the simple kiss caused her to shudder against him.

Klaus tightened his hold on her and pressed her closer to him. He couldn't control the erection that began when she squirmed and whimpered the second time he placed his lips against the back of her neck. And so he kissed her there again, this time opening his mouth against her and tasting her skin.

The soft kisses that Klaus pressed to the back of her neck were such a surprise and so sensual that Caroline couldn't focus on anything anymore. When he opened his mouth and she felt his tongue trail across her skin she concluded that Klaus was skilled in torture of a different sort. She expected to feel his lips again. She could even admit to herself that she was hoping for it, pleading with her body pressed against his, but the next thing she felt was Klaus swiftly pulling the last shard of wood from her leg. She collapsed against him in pain and grabbed his arm, still around her waist, for support.

Klaus dropped the last piece of the wood on the floor and put his other arm around her body cradling her to him. He gave in and pressed one last lingering kiss to the nape of her neck, before turning her in his arms. Her arms went immediately around him and he closed his eyes against her, pressing his lips to the side of her hair. Klaus held Caroline like that contentedly for a long moment, until she began to slump against him in exhaustion.

Klaus leaned her back against the sink away from him and her eyes fluttered open once again. "You need to feed, Caroline." He informed her. "You'll feel better once you've healed."

All Caroline could do was nod her head in agreement. She wasn't in a position to dispute him, she knew she needed to get her strength back.

"I'm all out of blood bags at the moment, but I'll go out and get some for you." He declared just before he turned her against the sink again and met her eyes in the mirror. "In the meantime..." He pushed up the sleeve of his shirt and bared his wrist for her.

Caroline didn't think twice before taking what he offered. She felt the veins around her eyes appear, her fangs elongated and she pressed her lips to his wrist biting into it longingly. Klaus' body was pressed against her back, his arm tightened around her waist, he watched her take his blood and his head pressed against hers. His blood was as heated as his eyes that watched her in the mirror and as sweet as the finest aged wine. It slid welcomingly down her throat providing her with much needed nourishment. As she fed from him, she felt her thigh begin to heal. Muscle and bone and tissue stitched itself back together. Her ribs mended into place and the small cuts on her face disappeared. When Caroline felt her hips move against Klaus and his body moved in answer, she couldn't keep the moan from escaping her throat.

Klaus had to remove his arm from Caroline's waist and restrain her hips or he wouldn't be able to stop himself from ripping those little red shorts from her body and burying himself inside of her right over the sink. He began to take deep breaths to control himself, but he inhaled a lung full of her scent mixed with arousal and growled deep in his throat.

Caroline had felt a connection with him while feeding from him before, but this was different and she couldn't pinpoint why. He met her eyes again in the mirror and the look on his face was pure unadulterated desire and she thought she could explode from that look alone.

She stopped and retracted her fangs from his flesh for fear that she'd embarrass herself. Caroline was still holding his wrist when she made herself turn around to face him. She noticed that he had to take a step back from her and that he was breathing rapidly.

"Thank You." She said softly.

Klaus couldn't help himself. He pushed her back against the sink, his hands lower on her hips. He leaned down so that his lips were level with hers and he felt her strain against him in an attempt to get closer and his fingers gripped her skirt tightly. "Anytime, love."

He leaned back slowly before he trailed his finger across her bottom lip and she chased the pad of his thumb automatically with her tongue.

"Make yourself at home, Caroline. I'm going to go get you some blood." Klaus instructed, before he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

Caroline nodded her head and watched him leave her alone in his bathroom. She would need the time to think about what could have happened between them.

* * *

There will be a part 2 to this story. So if you're interested, leave me a comment and tell me what you thought about part 1 ;)


	2. Part 2 - Into You

**I want to thank each and every one of you that read, reviewed, favorited and followed part 1 of this drabble. You guys are unbelievably awesome!** I still don't own these characters, and yes I cry about that fact every single day!

I have been working on this second part for a week straight, so I really hope that it's worth the read. This picks right up after the events of part 1 when Klaus witnessed the fight between Caroline and Elena in 4X16 and took Caroline back to his house. This is **rated M** for content, so if that's not your thing you may want to back out now.

Part 2 - **"Into You"**

_I'm sinking into you, now.  
Watch me disappear.  
I'm sinking into you, now.  
Watch me disappear.  
I'm sinking into you, now.  
Sweet song...  
Watch me sink into you, now.  
So much better here. - _The Cinematic Orchestra

Klaus had promised to get some blood for Caroline and he'd checked the Mystic Falls hospital and the neighboring Grove Hills trauma center, but both had been relieved of their significant donor supply. He decided to drive an hour out of town to a storage locker and retrieve a supply that he'd stashed for his hybrids, because he no longer needed it for that purpose. On the return trip, he wondered if Caroline had taken him up on his offer to make herself at home. Just the possibility that she may still be there... _waiting for him_, had him pressing the gas pedal and breaking traffic laws to make it back to her.

When Klaus returned home, he found Caroline asleep in his bed. He could tell that she'd showered, because her delicate scent mixed with the smell of the designer body-wash Rebekah had given him a few months before she moved out. She was lying on her back and he knew that she'd been having a restless sleep, because the sheets were twisted around her lower body. The golden waves of her hair were strewn about his pillows and still a little damp. She'd discarded the little red uniform that scent his pulse racing and pulled on one of his white Henley's that she must have found in his dresser. His blue comforter was straddling her hips, concealing her long legs from his sight.

Klaus took his jacket off and draped it over a nearby chair and then he placed the two blood bags he'd brought upstairs for Caroline on the nightstand and sat down on the bed next to her. He took a moment just to watch her even breathing, in and out. He thought he could merely look at her all day and he knew that his sketch pad would be filled with this one image of her later. The daylight was waning and it would be dark soon enough, but the remaining rays that filtered through his window revealed the light dusting of freckles that adorned her graceful face. Klaus couldn't resist trailing a fingertip across the bridge of her nose and caressing the soft skin there.

Caroline sighed when she imagined the gentle touch across her nose and the plane of her cheek. It brought back the memory of standing in Klaus' bathroom with him before he left. The way his expressive cobalt eyes caressed her in the mirror. His hands on her waist arranging her body. His lips on the nape of her neck distracting her with tender kisses before he pulled the stake from her thigh. His chest pressed against her back with his arm around her waist while she fed from him and the feeling of the pad of his finger as he brushed her lip.

Klaus watched as her breathing changed and her heartbeat increased. He couldn't help notice how her nipples hardened beneath the textured cotton and he bit his lip against the need to feel them beneath his mouth. He clenched his jaw and balled his fists on either side of her when he smelled the beginnings her arousal on the air and before he could force himself to leave her, she whispered his name softly.

"Klaus..." Caroline whimpered as she emerged heavily from her nap. She stirred awake, moving her legs from side to side underneath the crisp sheets warmed from the heat of her body. She flickered her eyes open and thought she was still dreaming about what happened earlier when the first thing she saw was the pristine angles of Klaus' face.

Caroline stared at him for a moment wondering when his striking image would disappear and then she'd know for certain that she was awake. His thick and curly crop of blond hair and the wholly male features of his face mesmerized her. His blue eyes, soft and intent and just a shade darker than her own shadowed beneath the arch of his eye brows and full golden lashes, narrowed in concern. Every time she saw him, she wondered what it would feel like to trail her lips down the stubble-rough lighter gold hair along his jawline.

Instead of Klaus fading from her vision, the way he had so many times upon her waking, he opened his mouth and said her name. "Caroline..." She shuddered slightly at the sound of it and felt one of his hands grip her waist to calm her.

Klaus was more than a little concerned that her eyes seemed so heavy, like she was dreaming. He wondered why she'd whispered his name; wondered what prompted it, but he wouldn't push her. He was merely grateful to find that she hadn't left, that she was still there. He figured she was suffering the effects of the blood loss and decided it was time she fed again.

He kept one hand on her waist and put the other into her hair to cup the back of her head. "I brought you some blood. You need to feed again."

Caroline turned her head into his hand a little as he began to massage her scalp. She closed her eyes again before biting her bottom lip and arching her back. Her reaction to Klaus' soothing caress was so unintentionally wanton that he could barely think anymore.

"Caroline..." She heard him say her name again, his voice was like cotton wool against her sensitized skin and the same shudder coursed through her body as before. She felt his hand fastened to her waist even tighter and before she knew it, she was being pulled up in the bed and propped against Klaus' headboard, his hands leaving her.

"How are you feeling, love?" He asked as he noted that she seemed a bit disoriented with her eyes still closed. He looked at her carefully, saw the lines of strain around her eyes. His fingers itched to smooth over them, to gentle her, take care of her.

"I'm fine, just tired." Her voice sounded strained and unused to her own ears. Caroline opened her eyes again and this time the clear blue of them were focused directly on him.

All she could do was take him in. The width of his shoulders compared to his narrow waist; the outline of his chest peaking through the undone buttons of his shirt; his Adams apple that seemed to go up and down nervously as she studied him and the two beauty marks that graced his fair neck like a constellation leading her home. Caroline's eyes settled on his mouth. His pink lips parted and his tongue darted across his teeth prompting her memory of the brief moment in Elena's living room when his fangs entered the flesh of her neck and the wickedly pleasurable sensation she felt right before his venom entered her body. Her breathing grew rapidly for the second time since she'd opened her eyes and found him sitting by her side and before she could control herself, she felt the veins beneath her eyes appear and her own fangs begin to elongate as she recalled the rapturous taste of his blood on her lips.

Klaus was astounded by the display on Caroline's face and then shocked when she grabbed his hand on the bed as if to anchor herself before the veins receded. He removed his other hand from her waist and thought he heard her sigh at the loss. He grabbed one of the blood bags from the night stand and placed it in her lap. "Here, you need to drink this."

Caroline finally dropped her perusal of him and looked down at her lap. She knew she needed to feed to help clear her head and gain control of her turbulent thoughts, to calm her raging pulse's uncontrollable reactions to him. So she picked up the bag and began to consume the liquid. Her eyes met Klaus' again and she had to grasp a portion of the comforter in her other hand to keep from reaching out and running her fingers through the unruly curls of his hair. After she'd finished half of the first bag, it dawned on her that the blood was her favorite type, B positive.

She pulled the straw part from her mouth and licked her lips before looking down at the hospital information tag. "This is B positive. It's my favorite."

His eyes considered her for a moment before his hand stroked the side of her body absently. "I know."

Caroline didn't know when or how he'd obtained that information or why it surprised her, but she shook her head a little before consuming the remainder of the bag.

As soon as she finished, Klaus took the empty bag from her and tossed it into a trash bin beside his bed. When he reached for the other unopened bag, Caroline grabbed his hand and brought it back to her lap. "Not yet."

His brow furrowed and the look reminded her of what happened between them in the bathroom after he'd removed the last piece of the stake from the back of her thigh. The immediate concern for her she saw in his eyes, before he offered her his wrist. "You really should drink them both, Caroline."

Her name on his lips again caused another involuntary shudder to pierce through Caroline's body and she gasped a little. The sound brought both of Klaus' large hands back to her to brace her. The warmth from his palms heated her skin through the thin cotton. "I'm fine, for now. Thank you." She'd felt much better after drinking from him earlier and after the blood bag he'd given her, she was completely sated.

Klaus wanted her to finish the blood, but he wouldn't force it. He deliberated offering her something else, maybe some Scotch, but she interrupted his thoughts.

"How did you find me?" The thought had been on Caroline's mind since he'd emerged from the trees after Elena had stabbed her in the thigh. She'd convinced herself that she conjured the distinct scent of his, warm and comforting like the guest bed made of cedar at her father's house and spice like the fragrant grass of summer. But he hadn't been a figment of her imagination, he was real. "We're you following me?"

Klaus clenched his jaw and shook his head. "No. I was on the trail of someone else when I caught your familiar scent and I couldn't help wondering what you were doing so far from home."

Caroline couldn't believe how lucky she was that he had been there. She really couldn't say for certain that she would have been able to bring herself to overpower Elena without the threat of Klaus ripping Elena's head off. She'd wanted to avoid hurting her friend at all costs, even if it meant being on the receiving end of Elena's cruel taunts.

When she reflected on the things Elena had said to her, she looked at Klaus with alarm. "You didn't... Did you..." Caroline could feel her cheeks flush slightly and she grabbed his hands, exasperated.

"Did I what?" Klaus was intrigued by the flash of color to her immaculate skin. He noted that she blushed beautifully.

"Did you hear us arguing?" She asked, not looking him in the eyes. She licked her lower lip, and he nearly groaned at the sight of her pink tongue stroking against the deeper rose of her mouth. Her slender hand, adorned with her lapis lazuli ring, pushed her wavy blond locks behind the dainty shell of her ear.

Unable to resist raising one hand to stroke through those silky, tumbled waves, Klaus trailed his hand up from Caroline's waist; up the side of her body; behind her and up her back before delving into her hair again. "You mean, did I hear the things she said to you?"

Her whole body pulsated at the carnal sound of his voice and the touch of his fingers on her scalp, then at the side of her face as he gently pushed her hair back, trying to read her expression. "The things she accused you of?" His voice was low and soft, like a finger of desire tracing the length of her spine.

Caroline tried to suppress the small moan that left her lips, but she failed miserably. "Yes." She all but sighed, and he couldn't miss the breathless edge of her voice in the simple word.

"I heard everything, love." Klaus confessed, and turned her head to meet his eyes again.

The way he was looking at her made her feel like a young deer caught unawares in the sightline of his hungry wolf.

Klaus licked his suddenly dry lips, he couldn't keep his fingers from twisting in the golden strands of her hair or picturing himself taking her mouth beneath his own and showing her just how capable he was of the things Elena taunted her with. He could see every minute reaction she was having to his proximity. How her body was responding to his touch. Her pupils were dilated; her skin was a pale pink all over; her breaths were increasing and he could smell the delicate moisture that had begun to slip between her thighs and he hardened at the thought. Her scent teased his senses, his blood heated at her nearness. She was in his bed; she was practically naked; she was begging him with her body whether she could admit it or not. But she was emotionally wrought over her best friend attacking her and he didn't want to take advantage of that, so he begrudgingly removed his hands and sat back further away from her.

Klaus shook his head, as though pushing aside a dark dream. "As much as I despise Elena right now, I can see how much it hurts you to have experienced her at her worst."

Caroline didn't want to think about Elena at her worst anymore. She wanted to go back to not thinking at all and simply feeling, the way she was before he removed his hands from her body, but her conscience had always been her problem and even more so since she became a vampire.

"Elena was right..." Caroline spoke her thoughts aloud and her eyes unexpectedly filled with tears of frustration.

The appearance of Caroline's tears pulled Klaus back towards her and he gave into the need to touch her again, cupping her cheek in the palm of his hand. "About what, sweetheart?"

She sighed heavily before she confessed. "I do wish that I could turn it off. I've wanted to before. _I've _**_tried_**_ before_, but I can't do it."

"What do you mean you've tried?" Klaus flexed his jaw and his nostrils flared slightly with the information that his beautiful Caroline would try to lose the very thing that set her apart from everyone else around him.

"When I first transitioned, I had a hard time with the bloodlust and Bonnie..." Caroline inhaled a shaky breath, but Klaus' hand on her face urged her on. "Bonnie didn't want to be around me. I felt so... _horrible_ and I wanted to do it, I tried to turn it off, but I couldn't."

Caroline closed her eyes guiltily after her admission and Klaus brought his other hand to her face, imploring her to open them again. When she opened her eyes, there was no judgement or pity reflected in his own, only understanding. "And when my dad died, I... I felt that part of myself, that abyss of nothingness that I wanted to just dive into. There was a numbness to everything and all I wanted to do was focus on the hunger, but I was still _physically unable_ to turn it off."

Klaus began to trail his thumbs across Caroline's cheeks to wipe away the tears she didn't realize had escaped and there was such fascination in his expression. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

She was truly magnificent to him, a sight to behold. "I've only ever known one other vampire who couldn't turn of their humanity..."

"Who?" Caroline was curious, she'd begun to feel like she was alone in her situation.

Klaus held his head to the side for a moment and his own eyes were cloudy with emotion before he spoke again. "My brother Finn. He had a _very strong_ will, you see. A lot like you." His smile was sentimental, his dimples flashed briefly. He took his hand from her cheek and placed it over her heart, the tempo increasing underneath the light pressure of his heated palm. "It takes someone with a strong heart to be able to resist that pull once the emotions get so overwhelming."

His heat, so close to her body, was staggering and she grabbed his wrist that laid across her chest to try to calm herself.

Lowering his voice to an intimate pitch, he spoke quietly, "You don't need to turn off your emotions to feel better, Caroline... to forget. I can help you, sweetheart." And the proposal was out of his mouth and hanging in the air between them before he could take it back.

Caroline knew right away that he wasn't offering to compel her. Klaus was the very embodiment of temptation. He was a fallen angel so alluring, standing before her with a bounty in the palm of his outstretched hand and everything in her wanted to take it. She felt caught in the undertow of their chemistry, she was being pulled into a vortex that she no longer wanted to escape from.

She smoothed a hand up the wall of his chest and felt his muscles flex in reaction before she captured his face. Without looking away from her eyes, Klaus turned his head slightly and pressed a gentle kiss into the center of her palm.

Klaus' blue eyes were so open, more than she had ever seen. There was a vulnerability there, bracing for the sting of her rejection. Caroline's mind went back to when he found her in the forest, his eyes flickering to the gaping wound in her thigh; how he'd apologized to her even though she could see in his eyes that he didn't believe that her heart held any forgiveness for him when that was far from the truth.

She licked her lips and blinked at him. "Help me, Klaus. Help me feel better. Help me forget." She pleaded with him.

Klaus rested his forehead on hers, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before those ice blue eyes of his were suddenly predatory, causing a tightness in her chest and a shortness in her breathing.

He lost himself for a moment in sultry, erotic visions of what he could be doing to her lithe figure. He wanted her laid out on his bed and spread for him, where he could uncover, explore and investigate all of her sweet little secrets, until he was aching and threatening to explode, learning everything there was to know about her.

Caroline sucked the plump pad of her lower lip through her teeth, and Klaus actually felt his body pulse in response to the action, as something hot and hungry seemed to uncurl inside of him, stretching its claws. The knot of his tightly leashed control unraveled more with every second that passed by.

"Is that really what you want?" Klaus asked before he kissed the tip of her nose; before he trailed kisses down her cheeks along the tracks of her tears, across her jaw to her neck. The feeling of his soft lips against her caused Caroline to arch her body closer to him.

"Yes, Klaus, its what I want. Please..." It was all he needed to hear before he ardently captured her lips with his. Burying his hands in her soft hair once more, he held her for his complete possession of her mouth.

Klaus released a moan as her taste surged through him from that first gentle kiss. He felt himself falling farther into another person than he'd ever imagined possible. Deeper and deeper until feelings, that at first had been wrapped up in lust and hunger and keening physical awareness, began to churn with more emotional want, as if everything inside of him was bleeding together and the raw power of absolute need for Caroline became sharper. More defined. More alive. Something he could all but taste on the air between them; sense through the coursing of his blood and hers. Emotions and desire became tangled into intricate, mesmerizing knots, so that it was difficult to determine one from the other. And he marveled at the strange closeness pulling them together. Closer... and then closer still.

Caroline gripped the collar of his shirt with both of her hands and braced herself for his tender assault. She opened her lips for him and tasted her tongue to the inside of his mouth.

Klaus relished in the feel of Caroline's plush lips, pliant beneath his. He kissed her thoroughly, establishing his complete ownership of her mouth, of her body and soul. Her tongue tangled with his before her teeth pulled his bottom lip into her mouth unexpectedly and she began to suck on it. She was provoking him and she didn't even know it. Klaus needed to gain control of the kiss, so he pulled his lip back and then proceeded to nip away at hers.

Caroline writhed against him, burrowing her hands into his hair and kissing him even more fervently. She could feel her nipples tightening into painful points at the tips of her breasts and the slow, wet heat growing between her thighs. The warmth of the comforter began to stifle her and she pushed it away from her legs wanting to feel his whole body in contact with hers.

His hands roamed over her body, enjoying her curves and the small breathless noises she made in the back of her throat when he cupped her breasts over his shirt and twisted her erect nipples, which made her thrash and moan against him.

Klaus shifted himself in between her bare legs and she wrapped the long limbs, that haunted his dreams, around his waist pulling him down fully on top of her. His hands pushed up the Henley across her stomach and he stroked her there teasingly. He relinquished her mouth at last and then his lips were traveling down her neck again.

He reached up and slid one of his hands beneath the thin shirt pushing it up and baring her breasts and her jutting nipples, already hardened by need and desire.

Her pale skin was creamy against the fading light, her softly rounded inner thighs and the curves of her breasts looked succulent to him and she flushed prettily under his gaze. He kissed a trail down Caroline's neck to her shoulders, his mouth was hot and moist on her flesh. He paid special attention to the hollow of her throat and the curves of her breasts.

"Coral, a lovely color. I would have guessed more pink. Surprises are a wonderful thing." He commented hotly as he drank in the sight of her bared breasts. They were high and full, and her coral-colored nipples were drawn tight and calling for his mouth.

Klaus bent his head and enclosed his lips around one of her nipples and teased it with his tongue for a moment before sucking it into his mouth. She thought she'd go insane with wanting before he finally put his lush mouth on her and suckled. She cried out and thrust her breasts up to meet him. She arched her back even more, loving the feel of his wet mouth and hot tongue as he made maddening swirls around each of her nipples. The delicious sensation of his mouth on her bare flesh pushed everything out of Caroline's mind. She buried her fingers in his thick, blond hair once again, pulling him towards her, thrusting forward to get more of her breast in his mouth. Klaus pulled the shirt completely from Carolin'e body, quickly returning the contact of his mouth at her breast. The intensity of his suckling was shooting little sparks of heat to her center, already wet and hot from his drugging kisses and the feel of him pressing her down onto his bed.

Kissing his way to her other breast, he tasted her other delectable nipple. He scraped the edge of his teeth across the sensitive tip, with his stubble brushing sensuously across her chest. His mouth on her was superheated. It was more than him tasting her, it felt as if he was bringing a piece of her into himself. White-hot pleasure shot straight to her core. Each draw of his mouth against her nipple created a corresponding throb of her clit. She could almost come just from the feel of it and just as the thought entered her mind, her body answered her with an orgasm so swift and so sudden she cried out in blissful agony as her body trembled from the force of it.

Klaus was pleased at the pink hue of her skin all over following her orgasm, so much so, he was determined to give her another one. He kissed the sensitive tips of her breasts again and the sound she made when she sighed was a song he'd replay in his mind until the end of time. He kissed his way along the delicate flesh of her throat until he reached her ear.

"How is your thigh feeling, Caroline? Are you all healed?" He whispered seductively before pulling her lobe between his teeth and nibbling delicately.

Caroline moaned and her body twisted beneath his, her pelvis grinding against the hardest part of him.

Klaus grabbed both of Caroline's thighs and pulled them from around his waist pushing them apart on the bed. Down his mouth kissed, over her ribs, his tongue flicked over the soft skin there where her body had been thrown against the tree. Pushing her thighs even further apart, he looked up into her face for a long moment before he slid down the bed and his face was between her legs.

He kissed her right thigh tenderly, in the exact spot where the stake entered her body. He kissed and kissed and trailed his tongue across the now mended flesh as if he was marking her, claiming her. The sensation of his tongue on her thigh sent tremors through her entire being. His mouth continued to mark a path from her right thigh across the very center of the wet crotch of her red shorts to her left thigh where he spent the same amount of time kissing and searing her skin with his skilled lips and tongue.

Her breath was coming in hot little gasps now, her heart beating more rapidly than ever. She couldn't keep her body still, the anticipation of his mouth on her bare flesh, his tongue lapping at her with the same attention he'd given her breasts made her sigh his name on a plea. "Klaus..."

His name on her lips called him to action and he pulled the tiny red shorts, that concealed her from him, over her hips; down her body and off, discarding them on the floor. Klaus had to close his eyes briefly to control himself at the first glimpse of her glistening so wet for him.

Caroline felt him parting the outer lips of her center, exposing her soft, pink inner core to his probing gaze. She could feel his breath on her, hot and eager, as he leaned forward to take a closer look. Her exposed clit throbbed with need. She was utterly bare, completely open to him and the growl that came from the back of his throat upon seeing her made her even more slippery and ready.

"I've fantasized about how pretty you would be here, slick and swollen for me. But you're even more beautiful than I could have ever imagined." His words, the cadence of his voice and his accent, held her transfixed until he took a first long lick. Her hips bucked and she gasped.

"So sweet," he murmured and then Caroline felt his mouth on her again. His tongue, wet and hot and demanding entered her, filled her, pressed inside of her in a way that made her want to scream.

She thrashed against him, unable to hold still, but his hands clamped down on her hips like an iron vise, holding her in place. He took his time, delving into her, exploring her wet depths as though he had all the time in the world. She cried out. She couldn't help it, as he built her desire, pushed her higher and higher towards a peak.

"I'm going to remember your taste for the rest of my existence." His voice was deep and rough, his words echoed inside of her, shattering her self-control and she cried out once more, begging him. "Please... please, Klaus." Her hands found his head, her fingers threaded through the sun-kissed softness of his hair, holding him to her.

Using his thumbs, he opened her again to his gaze. He used one thumb to slowly circle her opening, easing just barely inside, teasing her. He pulled her clit between his lips once more and it hardened under his tongue. He could spend hours there, tasting her, finding his way through every fold and dip. He feasted on her body and her fevered response to him. So soft and wet.

"You're so bewitching, Caroline —so sensual. You were made for this, made for me." Her clit was a plump berry against Klaus' tongue. He drew the edge of his teeth across it as he slipped one finger and then two inside of her. The way Caroline clutched at him and panted his name over and over and over made him throb against his jeans and the mattress beneath him, aching to be inside of her. But right then, more than anything else, he wanted to make her come again. And judging by the way she writhed beneath him, making soft sounds of need and desire, she wanted that too, needed it even. Sucking her clit in between his lips, the tip of his tongue flicked it quick and featherlight, rapidly as he hooked his fingers, stroking them over her a sweet spot inside of her.

"Stop holding back, Caroline, give into it. Do whatever you need to do." Klaus demanded of her.

Caroline gripped his hair tightly and wrapped one leg around his shoulder. She began to grind her dripping center up and down against his tongue as she gave into the rising tension. Her core was hurtling toward an apex unlike any she'd ever experienced before. Caroline felt Klaus begin to hum against her and the sound of him enjoying the taste of her pushed her over the edge and her body tightened in anticipation.

Klaus quickly memorized the rhythm of her grinding, up and down, against his tongue so he could repeat it with his own body inside of her with his hands gripping her hips against his own.

"Yes, Klaus. Just like that, please," she pleaded and he complied. "Don't stop, god, what you're doing, don't stop." His mouth on her was heaven. Wet against wet, his tongue sliding over her and into her, pushing her into a place where her muscles trembled deep inside of her.

"That's it, Caroline. Come for me, sweetheart. Come on my tongue." Tremors moved along her nerves at the way he spoke, in that soft yet masterful voice. Her body was poised to fly apart. Beads of perspiration followed her hairline and a sheen of sweat glistened on her skin.

He made love to her with his mouth. The intensity of that; the ramifications of that frightened her, but did not halt the freight train of her climax from slamming into her at full speed. She clamped her thighs over his ears as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through her. She arched her back with a cry on her lips and her fingers twisted almost to the point of pain in his hair as she held his head to her as his name came from her lips in a hoarse whisper.

Caroline collapsed against the bed thoroughly spent. She felt like she could sleep for the next four days straight and she still wouldn't have recovered from the sensual assault she'd suffered at Klaus' capable hands. She pulled his body on top of her exhaustedly and kissed him. She tasted herself on his lips and her body shook from the combined flavor of his mouth mixed with her orgasm. His tongue toyed with hers briefly before he pulled back and pressed a light kiss to her pouting lips and she whimpered at his retreat.

Klaus pressed another kiss to Caroline's forehead before bringing the comforter back across her now naked body. "You need to get some rest, Caroline." He soothed her.

Klaus had known from the start that what he felt for Caroline was unprecedented, but now he understood its permanence upon his soul, and the fear of destroying it became a tangible thing. When she started to breathe deeply as she succumbed to sleep, Klaus pulled himself away from her and left her in his bed. He needed the space to allow himself to think about what happened between them.

* * *

So I hope this was worth the wait. This is my first attempt at a continuation of any of my drabbles. As much as I enjoy writing smut, I hope I was successful in conveying the emotional aspects. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think ;)


End file.
